Hearts Intertwined
by mrnaruto128
Summary: When Naruto discovers some strange feelings for Kiba and doesn't know how to express them what will he do knowing Kiba is straight and might not return his feelings. What will he do when someone wants him and is jealous of Kiba?
1. A Life Unknown

**Mkay let me start by saying this is my first anime fanfic which is yaoi which means BOYxBOY so you can get the fuck out if you don't like that.**

**Rated: M for later chapters.**

**Notice: I don't own Naruto or any characters if I did there would be KibaNaru sex scenes. You see any? No? Okay than. Also this takes place before shippuden. Oh and there will be a few OCs if you don't mind. *Rubs back of head and laughs awkwardly* **

* * *

_"How did we end up like this." He asked his lover as he kissed his lips sending the both into bliss._

_"I'm really not sure but all I can do is love you and hope everything works out in our favor." He thought about this for a good while and got up leaving his lover there with a confused look on his face._

_"Where are you going?"_

_His lover gave a sly smile. "Nowhere in particular sexy." His lover's tan complexion turned into a somewhat crimson red. He swipped his hand through his hair somewhat dramatic like "I-I have to go take a leak."_

_"HUH!? ALL OF THAT DRAMATIC CRAP FOR A- you know what I suppose I should be used to your weird antics by now..."_

_His lover smiled and with that he walked off to release himself __**(Note: I don't mean masturbate)**__._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja he had always thought that he had a crush on Sakura until he notice the difference between girls and boy he started to feel weird feelings that didn't seem normal almost...wrong. After the chunnin exams and his fight with Kiba when hit knocked him to the floor he felt hurt seeing his friend in pain even after it was him that did it. He developed feelings for Kiba but still can't work up the nerve to tell him, he never has been good with emotions or feelings and expressing them. He's in love with Kiba Inuzuka and just can't bring his stubborn ass to face it.

_"What do I do?" _He thought to himself _"I guess I'll figure it out sometime, somehow." _

"damn it." He cursed under his breath he sat at the old park he and his friends used to play at back in their academy days he got off the swing and slowly moped around the village making his way home.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm Kinda busy at the moment but don't worry they'll get longer I promise.**

**Me: I'm hungry**

**Kiba: I'll give you something to shove in your mouth**

**Me: OH!**

**Naruto: OH HELL NO!**

**Kiba: You guys I meant this sandwich. *Holds up ham and cheese sandwich***

**Naruto & I: Oh... *Both slowly back out of room***

**Okay Expect more soon and don't rape anyone or anything like that. I mean unless you want to go to jail. You probably don't but I don't know y'all like that so... yeah.**


	2. Sidelines

**Okay um yay second chapter I am planing to add OC with a very special Kekke Genkai I hope you don't mind me doing that, also they might play a major part later on I'm not sure yet.**

**Rated: M for yaoi meaning BoyxBoy, sexual themes, and rape.**

**Notice: Last time I checked I wasn't Mashashi Kishimoto therefor I do not own any characters in the Naruto franchise and I probably won't but I do own the few OCs I might add.**

* * *

Naruto stood in the doorway of his home before wondering how long he'd been standing there and walking in. He walked over to his couch and began to sit down but not before hearing a knock at the door, he stood up and walked over only to find a slightly taller raven-haired boy standing there. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" It was then Naruto realized his teammate was soaked. "And why are you all wet?"

Sasuke looked at his teammate with a slightly confused face before answering. "Okay, first of all it's raining outside and frankly I'm surprised that you didn't hear the thunder or even see the lightning. "Second of all Lady Tsunade called us in for a very important mission." Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts about Kiba he didn't realize that he was soaked as well as Sasuke which caused him to slip and fall as he was walking out the door. "Baa-Chan than what are we waiting for let's go." Sasuke merely replied with a nod.

_THUD!_

"Ow!"

"Loser..."

* * *

When the two arrived at the Hokage's Mansion the air shifted tremendously everyone felt slightly uncomfortable for some reason, Tsunade then broke the silence. "Alright listen up team Kakashi!" She stood and turned to the window "Shizune care to explain?" She asked the slender somewhat dark-haired woman.

"Yes ma'am alright team Kakashi you guys will be getting a new face in your ranks for a few of your missions until we get Konoha back on its feet after Orochimaru's attack." She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"C'mon in!" Tsunade shouted and in walked a cute boy with white hair and red eyes somewhat resembling the Sharingan, his complexion was pale and his expression was a mix of happiness and depression with his Konohagakure headband around his neck, he wore black shirt with the Katakana letter 愛 (Love). He also wore tight black jeans with the Katakana letter 嫌い (Hate)

_What's his story? _Naruto thought to himself Sakura however thought that she would try to try her luck with him bust was noticed by Tsunade.

"Sakura control your thirst please." which made her blush and earned quiet giggles from everyone in the room including Sasuke and the mysterious boy. Tsunade continued explaining in Shizune's place. "Everyone meet Dylan Shimigami." The boy closed his eyes, smiled, and waved.

"Hello everyone it's very nice to meet all of you." When he opened his eyes the team saw something they never thought they would ever see in there lives something so incredible that even the greatest of kings would bow at Dylan's feet.

* * *

**Ooh this Dylan character seems very peculiar if you ask me. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it would be very interesting, you know? Also I've come up with a schedule I'm gonna try to update every Monday, Thursday, and Friday this however will be my monday update so don't expect anything unless I'm in a good mood.**

**Naruto: Awww now I'm bummed.**

**Kiba: I'll cheer you up with a little something something if you know what I'm saying ;)**

**Dylan: Are they always like this?**

**Shikamaru: Yeah mostly but usually more X rated.**

**Dylan: Ooo hahaha okay.**


End file.
